


Pride Fighting

by RadiationNation



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Belly Kink, Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Oral Vore, Polymorphic Relationship, Soft Vore, safe vore, willing vore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-20 01:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14885418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadiationNation/pseuds/RadiationNation
Summary: This is going to be a bunch of fluffy stories involving my favourite polymorphism relationship of my three boys, so please enjoy!!(going to contain Vore and all that, don’t read if you’re not interested)





	1. Arm Wrestle

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for taking the time to read this, criticisms and comments always help me improve my work!

“Shuichi, you know, you are kind of adorable when you’re like this.” Ouma commented as they walked home from Miu’s Lab, a tiny Saihara in his pants pocket. Kaito walked alongside them, looking slightly better than the endeavour that had happened before.

Shuichi sighed quietly, feeling his cheeks heat up. “Let’s not get too used to this, Miu said the side effects will wear off in less than a day now.” He shrugged, and Kaito chuckled quietly. “That’s good, but Kokichi is right. You are kinda cute when you’re really small.”

”Heey, hands off Kaito. You’ve had him for so long it’s only fair that I get to fondle the little guy now.” He stated, heading up the stairs to their apartment door and unlocking it quickly. Kaito scowled quietly and followed behind, closing the door as he entered.

”That’s not fair though, because I didn’t know that I’d.. you know..” Kaito was embarrassed to even say it, but everyone knew exactly what. Shuichi smiled sympathetically, climbing out of Ouma’s pocket and sitting on the kitchen table. He waved his hands to get both of their attention, having two sets of eyes stare him down. 

“Guys, you don’t need to fight over me. We can all spend time together, the three of us.” He suggested, and Ouma sighed in fake worry. “But what if he tries to eat you again?” 

“I’d never do that intentionally!” Kaito refuted, folding his arms over his chest and looking away in embarrassment. Kokichi smirked, sticking out his tongue.

”Would too.” He teased, before the silence was broken with a loud stomach growl from Kokichi. Ouma’s cheeks turned red from embarrassment, but he tried to play it off as casually as possible. Until, Kaito slammed his fist down on the table, sitting down on one of the chairs and smirking, as Shuichi jostled and shook from the amount of pressure he had slammed the table with.

Kaito cleared his throat. “I have an idea. Arm wrestle. Whoever wins gets to be the one to fondle with Shuichi the most whilst he’s this size.” He suggested. Shuichi frowned. “Kaito, I really don’t think that’s a-“

”Great idea, Kaito!” Ouma replied, sitting down on the opposing chair to Kaito. Saihara sulked and rolled his eyes sitting cross legged and watching the endeavour roll out before him.

They linked hands and placed their elbows on the table, giving an in-sync countdown and beginning to push at the other person’s arm. To be quite fair, despite Kaito being the main muscle of their relationship, Ouma was showing some form of hidden strength here. Until Kaito began to overpower him once more, pushing his arm down until his knuckles nearly grazed the table.

Ouma did something very unexpected though.

Quickly, with his non-fighting hand, he grabbed the tiny Saihara who had minimum time to respond, only with a small yelp of surprise. Giving no time for Kaito or Shuichi to react entirely, Ouma tilted his head back and dropped the tiny Saihara into his mouth, only letting him stay there for a short amount of time before beginning to swallow.

Shuichi was in a small state of shock. He could hear Kaito’s surprised and slightly infuriated shouts from outside, despite the main thing he could hear being Kokichi’s organs. The muscle of his throat pushed him down until he felt his legs reach some free space, the rest of the muscles pushing him down into Kokichi’s stomach, which was literally empty. 

“Ouma, what the hell?! I was going to win! Why would you do that?!” Kaito asked, the opposite of the competitive and smug attitude he had before. Ouma shrugged, a small belch escaping his lips. 

“You were gonna win, and I hadn’t really gotten the chance to bond with small Shuichi just yet! And.. I kinda did get lost in the moment because of hunger too.” Ouma signature laughed quietly, placing a hand on his stomach and feeling around for some sign that Shuichi was okay.

The moment he felt a force press down on his temporary prison, Shuichi pressed his own hands back to him. And he could hear a sigh of relief erupt from Ouma. “See? He’s fine, and I don’t see why you’re so upset when you were the first one to do it!” 

“That’s because I didn’t do it intentionally like you!” Kaito scowled, but quickly calmed down after he saw how irrational he was kind of acting. He looked down at Kokichi’s stomach, cheeks heating up. “Can I touch him too? Technically I never got the chance to do that because I was so worried.” He spoke in an embarrassed murmur, but Ouma understood.

Grabbing his hands and guiding them toward the spot where he had felt Shuichi react, Kaito lightly pressed into his stomach, causing a quiet hiccup from Ouma but nothing more after that. “Shuichi, are you okay? I mean, in there.” He asked.

”I’m..” Shuichi thought of the correct words to use. “Fine. I guess. Despite the fact that it’s really humid and damp in here, it’s not too bad.” He supposed, leaning back against one of Ouma’s stomach walls and rubbing against it, causing a small gasp and hum from Kokichi above him. “Shuichi, I don’t know what you’re dking but it does feel super-nice, so.. continue if you can.” Ouma yawned, realising how sleepy this particular endeavour was making him. 

Kaito at once took wind of this, grabbing Ouma bridal style and carrying him to bed, eyeing his belly along the way. Placing him down under the covers, Kaito took off his own shirt and pants relatively quickly, he usually slept in his briefs so he didn’t see why tonight had to be any different. Getting into bed beside Kokichi, he planted a quick, chaste kiss on his forehead before reaching his hand down to rub gently at his stomach, causing Kokichi’s lips to twist into an even bigger smile.

It didn’t take long for him to fall asleep, curled up gently with his dark briar purple hair falling on the pillow messily. Kaito sneaked under the covers, heading toward Ouma’s belly and gently placing his hand on it, whispering quietly. “Is everything okay in there, Shuichi?” He asked.

”Surprisingly, yeah. I was a little scared at first but.. it’s kind of cozy in here to be completely honest.” He replies, his voice slightly muffled by the gurgle of Kokichi’s stomach but still audible.

”I promise you’ll get to eat one of us at some point as a form of revenge or whatever, okay?” He promised, and Shuichi quietly laughed. “Sure. I’ll be sure to remember that.” 

Kaito pressed a kiss to Ouma’s slightly outstretched gut, rubbing the side of it with his thumb and sighing. “Goodnight, Shuichi.” Kaito moved back up after hearing a tired Saihara respond with his own goodnight. Both of Kaito’s arms wrapped around Ouma’s chest, pushing him into his own as he tried to sleep as well. Kokichi thankfully snuggled back into him. 

The last sound of the night between the three was the sound of Ouma’s stomach groaning as it grew slightly wider.


	2. Bonding Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote different paragraphs of this story whilst staring off into the distance from my laptop and thinking about where I could push this story forward.
> 
> Luckily my attention span is like a goldfish's when I'm focusing on something not that important, so I was able to continue this with little distractions!

Eight hours and exactly forty minutes passed before Kaito woke up. His sleeping schedule was pretty healthy, he was a bit of a freak when it came to staying up late and waking up early. Sleeping was a crucial part of being a fit person, it was essential to wake up and go to bed at an appropriate time, otherwise-

A pained groan sounded behind him, Kaito's thought process immediately disturbed. He turned to face whoever it was. Was it Kokichi or Shuichi? Eventually remembering that it could be only one of them, Kaito shifted forward toward Ouma, coiling his arm around his chest in a systematic way of comfort, like he had a way of dealing with Kokichi's problems.

"Sick?" Kaito asked, pressing his chin into Kokichi's mop of messy hair. Ouma shook his head in response, whimpering quietly as he clutched at his stomach. Kaito's hazy mind recalled back, his sleepy attitude dissolving slightly. "How's Shuichi?" He asked, voice slightly husky. Kokichi heaved himself onto his other side so he faced Kaito, pressing his forehead into his broad chest.

Ouma's gut pouched over the band of his clothes, rounded and tight. It differed a lot from that of the previous night, heavily concerning. But at least it signified that Shuichi was still alive, right? Kaito's hands traveled downward from Kokichi's chest to his stomach, lightly prodding at his gut as he raised his voice. "Shuichi? Everything alright?" He asked, waiting for some sort of response. 

It took a few seconds before he felt a press back, sighing in relief. Kokichi winced, and Kaito felt a frown deepen on his face. "Kokichi, I can't help you if you don't tell me what's exactly wrong. Is it something to do with Shuichi?" He asked, and he felt Kokichi's head nod below him. "Hurts. A looot." He complained, rubbing at his gut whilst leaning forward into Kaito's chest. "Maybe we should go see Miu today, get everything sorted for good?" Kaito suggested, and Ouma winced.

"I don't want to just yet, Shuichi might be mad at me for eating him." He giggled sheepishly, knowing well-aware that Saihara wasn't mad at him. Shuichi squirmed awkwardly, trying to find a comfortable position due to the fact that he had barely had a chance to stretch his legs in such a tight space for so long. His muscles were stiff, but at least he wasn't in agonizing pain. 

“Kokichi, you know I’m not-“ Shuichi’s voice was cut off by the sound of Ouma’s stomach pain echoing around him, causing Kokichi to whimper and clutch at his belly. Kaito gently pressed into his stomach, circling each curve with the edge of his fingers and sighing. “Do you think you can get up?” Kaito asked, and Ouma shook his head. Sitting up in bed, Kaito stretched out his arms tiredly, ruffling Ouma’s hair before swinging his legs out of bed, standing up and looking over his shoulder. “I’ll call Miu and see if she can come over, don’t do anything.. irrational.” He shrugged, moving into the sitting room to their house phone.

Kokichi sighed, clutching at his belly and looking down at the round curve where his boyfriend lay. Carefully, like Kaito had done, he rubbed the edge of his stomach with his finger tips to soothe some of the pain he was experiencing, a relief sigh escaping past his lips. “Shuichi, is this payback for that time I tied your shoelaces together? Or the time I changed all the contacts in your phone to Kaito’s grandparents’ number? Or the time-?”

”Kokichi, I’m not hurting you purposefully.” Shuichi replied back, pressing his hand against the fleshy wall of Ouma’s stomach and gently caressing it, feeling the muscles loosen slightly beneath his fingertips and some content relief grunts from Ouma sound above him. “It’s probably nothing serious, Miu will help, I promise. She did last time, didn’t she?” Shuichi reminded him, and Kokichi nodded before realising that their conversation had to be completely vocal.

”I suppose so, but Kaito looked so scared! Do you think she’ll be more softer with me?” He asked, and Shuichi hummed quietly. “I don’t know, maybe she doesn’t control if it hurts or not.” He shrugged, stifling a yawn. Shuichi snuggled into the cushiony wall carefully, causing Ouma to flinch slightly in surprise as he felt the small Saihara use him as some sort of bed. To be completely honest, it felt quite comforting, he sort of liked the protective nature he was essentially giving Shuichi whilst he was at this size, protecting him from anything else that might try to harm him. 

Sitting up in bed, he propped up pillowed behind himself and laid back, looking down at the curve of his belly as it rose and fell, watching the skin carefully shift and move as Shuichi got himself into more positions to see which one would be more suitable and the most comfortable. Ouma placed a hand on his gut and pressed down into it carefully, waiting for some sort of response from Shuichi as he felt a small hand push back in response. 

“Miu said she’d be over this afternoon.” Kaito yelled from the sitting room, padding back into their bedroom and looking down at Ouma, surprised that he was sitting up instead of lolling back in pain. His stomach groaned softly, struggling to find anything nutritious to absorb and unable to lap at Shuichi. Kaito sat down by Ouma carefully, placing one hand over his shoulder whilst the other one prodded gently into his belly button, causing a stifled giggle to escape from Kokichi. 

Kaito chuckled quietly, placing his entire hand on his stomach and beginning to rub deeply into the tight and smooth skin, replicating something of a massage. Ouma basically melted, laying further back into his pillows and letting out little content hums, eyes lidding shut. Taking the opportunity, Kaito went forwards and down, pressing his nose into Kokichi’s gut and nuzzling it gently, able to hear the tiny giggles of Shuichi and the gurgling of his stomach at once.

”Shuichi, you hungry or thirsty or anything like that?” Kaito asked, and a small sigh erupted from Ouma’s stomach. “Yes, all of them. But I can wait. I don’t want you guys to fret over me.” Shuichi heard his own stomach growl hungrily, the noise only heard by Shuichi himself since he was the only one who could separate the sound of his stomach against Ouma’s. 

“Kaito.~” Kokichi called to him in a teasing tone, causing the taller boy to switch his head around to look back on Ouma. “Can you get me something to drink? It’s tiring work keeping our little boyfriend safe from the outside world.” He joked, causing Kaito to sit up fully and roll his eyes at Kokichi’s actions. “At this point, you’re the only true danger to him.” He half joked, knowing that it was partially true.

”Well, then you better heed to my every wish unless you want me to get mad and turn little Saihara into nothing more than belly fat.” Ouma joked back, but the proposition made Kokichi’s stomach move around intensely as Shuichi began to worry. Ouma shushed him quietly, gently patting the firm hold of his stomach and smiling. Kaito rolled his eyes, standing up from the bed and heading into the kitchen. 

Ouma rubbed gentle circles into his stomach to calm it and Shuichi. “Don’t worry, I’d never do that to you.” Kokichi reassured him, turning his head back up to look at Kaito as he returned with a bottle of fresh Panta, to Ouma’s delight. “Kaito is the best boyfriend ever, after all.” He simply stated as he unscrewed the bottle cap and took several long chugs of the grape flavoured soda, pooling into his stomach and squelching onto Shuichi as he recalled the similar incident with the drink with Kaito.

Finishing the entire bottle in just over a minute, Ouma placed down the empty plastic on their dresser and listened to his gut gurgle and bubble in complaint, a loud belch escaping past his lips as he giggled nervously. “That seriously hit the spot, I never thought anything could go well with soda.” 

“What does that mean?” Kaito asked, pressing his hand into Ouma’s gut as it squirmed back to him, causing him to hiccup slightly. Kokichi hummed quietly, enjoying the feel of his belly being caressed like this.

”It means we’ll definitely being doing this more often.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My boyfriend came into our bedroom when I was finishing this off and he said that if I was so interested in this type of thing that we should try it out.
> 
> I died and I’m still dying.


End file.
